


Cover art for the Podfic of 'You Told Me I'm Golden'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the Podfic of Too Many Stars to Count's story 'You Told Me I'm Golden'.  Read by Consulting_Smartass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for the Podfic of 'You Told Me I'm Golden'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] You Told Me I'm Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534814) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



> This is my second cover for a podfic that I didn’t read myself and and again it is for a story read my the amazing, wonderful, brilliant Consulting_Smartass.
> 
> She has taken the poignant and truly beautiful story written by Too Many Stars to Count and brings it to life it a vibrant and unforgeable way.
> 
> And if I’ve overdone the adjectives a bit here, I assure you both the story and the reading deserve every one.

  



End file.
